


Many Worlds, With You

by RubyRoseRed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-09 08:02:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRoseRed/pseuds/RubyRoseRed
Summary: Imprisoned in the Dark One's castle, Belle has developed an amicable relationship with her captor, until an enchanted object sends them both to alternate realities, where they encounter different versions of themselves again and again.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle opened her eyes slowly, languidly, trying to cling to the last threads of a wonderful dream.

One in which Rumple -stiltskin that is, but in her head now just affectionately Rumple - her... employer? Captor? ...was something more.

She tried to recall details of the dream, conjuring up memories of gentle touch, laboured breathing and the sweet, deep tones of a more human voice.

The dream instantly faded from her mind when she was brought back to reality with a crash - or clash - of swords in the entrance hall of the Dark One's castle.

'You think you have the power to stand against me?' The object of her dream mocked whoever it was he was putting in his place. 'You fancy yourself a match for the great, Rrrrr-umplestiltskin?' The way he rolled the 'R' in his first name made Belle roll her eyes. She knew he was still ultimately man, not monster, but wondered if all his years as the Dark One had rendered him irrevocably mad.

Still the sound of swords meeting almost rhymthmically continued.

She was getting used to it. The riddles, the spinning, the being awoken by sword fights and similar. Before she could stop herself she called out to him - 'Try to keep the blood off the carpet!'

There was an immediate pause in the action, in which she winced, worried that perhaps she had become overfamiliar with Rumplestiltskin. Did the Dark One appreciate dark humour?

Belle heard a muttered yet clearly vicious threat, before the front door of the castle slammed shut, and Rumple practically skipped into the room in which she had fallen asleep with a book.

Belle was propped up on one arm, lying on a chaise longe. He had clearly entered the room in a good mood, so she dared to raise an eyebrow at him.

'Apologies for the rude awakening, dearie!' he smiled his impish grin, clearly not sorry at all.

'It's your castle, you entertain your guests as you see fit.' Belle said, with a wry smile, stretching up into a seated position.

She did not notice Rumplestiltskin's eyes involuntarily track her movements, but when she stilled and her eyes met his, he cleared his throat and quickly moved his gaze away.

'Nothing to worry about dearie, just a warning to someone who... still owes me a favour.' he began to move towards his spinning wheel, to resume their normal daily ritual.

'I'm not worried' Belle replied 'You seem to let off far more people than you punish horribly.'

When Rumple abruptly halted in his movement, she wondered if she had crossed a line this time. She wasn't intentionally setting out to goad her captor, but she found it difficult to keep her spirited personality locked away, despite being physically incarcerated herself.

'Well.' he said softly as he sat by the wheel, still not meeting her eyes. 'Since you've come to join me, I realise the benefits of an abode that's not completely blood-stained.'

Belle realised he was referring to her earlier comment and that she was likely off the hook. She breathed a small sigh of relief. Belle admonished herself - she must not forget who she was dealing with.

Although, as she had recklessly pointed out, he didn't hurt all who crossed him, he did hurt some. He possessed the potential to be a very dangerous man. But still, not a monster, another part of Belle's brain clarified.

A moment more passed before Rumple broke the silence again. Just as Belle reopened the book she had dozed off in front of, he said 'So you're not worried, here? With me?'

Belle thought for a moment, then slowly shook her head. 'Not really. While I might not approve of the way you treat your 'guests', I suppose I don't think of myself as a guest here.'

She thought she must be imagining a slight blush on her master's glittering gold skin.

'That's good.' He said quietly, resuming the spinning and companionable silence.

'What do you know of other worlds?' Belle asked by the fire, pausing in her reading. She was forgetting for a moment that this man held her prisoner, thinking only of the vast wisdom that he held.

Rumple stopped spinning abruptly. 'Planning your escape to another realm, dearie?' He cackled but failed to hide a fleeting nervous expression.

'I don't have the magic for that, as you well know - unless you came with me, which would rather defeat the purpose' Belle stated matter-of-factly. 'But no, I don't mean other worlds such as Oz, or Neverland, or any of the other real places I've read about in books. I'm think of other realities, where you and I and anyone else still *exist* but not quite as we are here'

'Go on...' Rumple encouraged her, suddenly intrigued.

'Well, in this book of physical magic it explores an idea - the many worlds hypothesis - which states that in a universe full of infinite possibilities, there is almost certainly another version of you, or me, of everyone - out there - somewhere, although we may never be able to reach them'.

Rumplestiltskin instantly snapped up from his seated position 'What other version of me could you possibly imagine?' He asked her.

'A version in which you never became the Dark One' she told him instantly, immediately fearing that he would take it as an insult.

He snorted 'Well, here we are, this is the reality we're in, dearie!'

'But do you agree that there may be others?' Her curious mind forced her to ask.

Rumple faltered, his mind suddenly thinking of all the infinite possibilities, other paths he might have taken in life. Other paths for Baelfire.

He jumped to his feet and marched over to where Belle was perched on an armchair, eyes still on the open book she held.

He surprised her by taking the book from her hands, suddenly, then surprised her even more by kissing her, roughly, on the forehead.

'Thank you' he said, his eyes sparkling with new possibilities, no room in his mind for embarrassment over his actions.

Belle stared at him '...for what?' she asked hesitantly.

He shuffled and quickly became shy once more. 'For giving me something to live for'

Belle almost gasped. Did he mean her? Of course not... 'What are you saying?' she asked him plainly.

He smiled thinly 'I'm saying, you might have given me the way to find my son.'

Belles eyes widened in comprehension.

'A version of him at least.'


	2. Chapter 2

From that day, Rumplestiltskin was a man (monster?) obsessed. The spinning wheel sat, not gathering dust (as Belle kept a meticulously tidy castle), but unused as Rumple spent his days pacing the floors, consulting books, ruminating aloud. Belle helped, with the research. As much as she had accepted her fate as a glorified housekeeper, she appreciated this new challenge and the fact that Rumple allowed her in on his planning.

He must trust me. She realised suddenly one day, as she brought him a cup of tea, oddly enough he had specified that the chipped cup would suffice.

He took it from her with a small smile of thanks and went back to staring at a list of ideas he had thought to try in an effort to reach a version of his son, in another reality.

After some more time staring, his frustration at their lack of progress grew exponentially and he snarled aloud, leaping to his feet. He looked as though he was about to throw the cup in anger and defeat, shattering completely.

Belle winced and braced herself for the shattering of china. It's only a cup, she reiterated his own words to herself, better that than someone's bones.

Rumple stopped himself, positioned to throw the cup and he suddenly felt foolish as he stamped his foot angrily once, then sat back down again and she noticed that he now cradled the chipped mug as though it were precious.

Now that he was calmer, shaking his head in something like despair, she dared to approach him, gently walking up behind him and placing both hands on his shoulders.

The man/monster tensed up very briefly and the relaxed into her touch.

'There, there.' She said softly, allowing her hands to knead his flesh soothingly. When he didn't object she increased the pressure, until his breath faltered and his eyes closed in relaxation and pleasure.

'You've made such progress already.' she reminded him.

Rumple nodded, his eyes still closed, although Belle couldn't see his face she could feel the tension melting from his body.

She stopped when his breathing was fully relaxed again and both felt an acute sense of loss when the touch was broken.

'Could you put this away safely for me, dearie?' Rumple asked, handing her the teacup, then lifting the offending parchment to calmly look at his options once more.

This became a ritual over the coming weeks. She brought him tea, then soothing touch whenever the pressure got too much for Rumplestiltskin. He didn't seem to trust himself with 'their' cup anymore, although Belle had no idea why he would want to keep something already broken safe.

Then one day, weeks later, he had his solution. His eureka moment. He suddenly twirled on the spot and exclaimed in utter exhilaration, shocking Belle so much she almost dropped another piece of crockery.

He didn't stop twirling until he reached her, sweeping her up into his arms, spinning her round and round, laughing with a mirth that became contagious.

He brushed a stray tendril of her chestnut curls from her eyes, and looked down upon her in his arms.

'Oh, Belle' he whispered hoarsely but excitedly. 'It can be done'

She giggled softly, smiling up at him, his exhilaration contagious, when he caught himself and carefully placed her down back on his own two feet.

She stepped towards the object he had enchanted, fittingly a globe that he could previously use to track down anyone in this world. Now, he informed her, when activated and spun, it would transport the spinner to another reality.

One of the problems was, it wouldn't lead him directly to Bae. He would find himself beside another version of his enchanted forest neighbours, in their world or another entirely, and he would have to search in the mere hope of finding his son. After a

day, the globe still in this world would spin again, moving him on to the next.

There was no guarantee that his travels through dimensions would lead him to what he sought, but it was the closest he had come to a plan in all this time.

As for how he could get back to this world... he wasn't sure if he ever could. He glanced at Belle and felt a brief flicker of regret at this flaw in the plan, but chose to ignore it.

'Are you leaving right away?' Belle asked softly. He almost wondered if she was echoing his internal sentiments.

'No' he shook his head 'I'll need some days to prepare'. Belle smiled a sad little smile, recognising that sooner rather than later she would be alone in the Dark One's castle, without the Dark One himself for company.

He may choose to release her of course, but somehow that thought didn't make her feel any less lonely.

Rumplestiltskin has been prepared to go and find his son from the second he let Bae him and instantly realised his mistake. These extra days weren't preparation to search. They were preparation for the pain he would feel leaving Belle behind.

He half-contemplated asking her, commanding her even, to accompany him to these other worlds. But the man inside the monster prevented him from taking Belle away from the reality she belonged in. While he had said he would keep her imprisoned forever, he knew he could release her back to her old life if he chose to. But he didn't think he could take her away from all she knew without even the option to return her to happiness.

He approached his study, where Belle had been quietly dusting. He swallowed bitterly. He had to say his goodbyes.

As he opened the door he felt a sense of apprehension. He saw why - the enchanted globe was spinning wildly, out of control.

Belle was nowhere to be seen. All that remained was a rag she had been dusting with.

Rumplestiltskin closed his eyes in realisation and despair. He cursed his housemaid's thoroughness. She had cleaned the enchanted globe for him. He had cursed himself for not informing her that the object was now activated, ready to transport the spinner to another reality.

She was gone. His Belle was gone. He had just started to come to terms with saying goodbye.

Now that opportunity had been ripped away, just as his son had been, due to his surprising lack of foresight, considering he now possessed the gift to see the future.

The globe stilled to a halt, where it should remain until it spun Belle into the next random reality.

He steeled himself to spin it once more, in an effort to follow her. But there was next to no chance they would end up in the same dimension. The odds would be astronomical.

But perhaps if they remained in the cycle for long enough, for ever, he would find his son and he would also find her. He gritted his teeth and spun, felt himself falling, falling through time and space and eternity.

He was now a man (monster?) on two missions. Find Baelfire. Find Belle.


	3. Chapter 3

She landed elsewhere, with a bump.

Momentarily dazed, Belle looked at her new surroundings. Instead of her home - as Rumplestiltskin's castle had become - she seemed to be at a market premises, bursting with trinkets and oddities.

Belle blinked. Some of the merchandise looked familiar. An ornate statue that she was sure she had seen in the dark castle - the one that was transferred to the vault with no doors that she was never asked to dust.

Belle began to wonder if she was dreaming. She gingerly reached out to support herself on the nearest surface - a shop counter - but she jumped to her feet when a bell rang.

'You again, Miss French?' drawled a voice, one she recognised, but more human.

The voice from her dreams. Now all but convinced she was asleep, with only a shadow of a doubt, Belle took a single a step towards the figure who was the source of the sound.

The man wore an impeccable suit and a small smirk.

'Rumple?' She asked tentatively, biting her lip as her blue gaze met familiar dark eyes. Same height, build, a definite sense of superiority.

The man raised an eyebrow. 'I'm sorry?

I couldn't quite catch that. Though are you feeling quite well, Miss French?' He showed no genuine concern. 'I don't mean to belittle you so early in our conversation - but haven't you noticed that you're on the wrong side of my counter?'

His eyes gleamed, taking all of her in.

Belle glanced down, to see what he was seeing.

A pale blue dress, simple, maid-like, delicately laced over her breasts. Her standard attire for cleaning the dark castle.

The shopkeeper surveyed her, and she noticed his tongue briefly

dart to wet his lips, subconsciously, before he spoke again.

'When you enquired about a cleaning job and I said I'd think about it, I didn't mean for you to come back dressed the part to audition'.

He - Rumple? - visibly swallowed, his eyes lingering as he waited for what the young girl would say to explain herself.

Belle still couldn't shake the feeling that she was dreaming.

Testing the waters - she approached him slowly, experimentally, even provocatively as she would in a pleasant dream or fantasy.

Belle placed a hand on the shopkeeper's arm.

'In this scenario, you are to be my employer?'

That dry swallow once again. 'Miss French - I don't recall officially offering you a position'.

He didn't move away from her overfamiliar touch and neither did she.

'If you were to, what do I call you?' she mused, wondering if she had slipped and hit her head hard while cleaning the castle.

'Would I call you 'Master'? She asked, her tone innocent enough but her grip on his arm subtly tightening,

A sharp intake of breath from the shopkeeper.

'Mr Gold would continue to be sufficient' he managed to say, despite an increase in his heart rate and rapid breathing.

Belle was still at arms length, but still her hand connected their bodies. 'And what do you call me? Miss... French, was if?'

'Your first name does suit you' Gold admitted.

'My first name?' the young lady asked. 'Why is that?' She all but whispered.

He averted his gaze to the floor. For the first time in this strange conversation, he seemed nervous.

'Beauty' he murmured, almost inaudibly.

At that, Belle used the hand still touching his arm to pull him towards her, using his momentary shock to claim his mouth with her own.

As sure as she was that she was dreaming, she had no inhibitions and no reservations about having her way with this version of Rumple she thought her mind had imagined.

Completely off his guard, Gold moaned in surprise and pleasure, allowing Belle to deepen the kiss.

She clung to him, tongue exploring him, hungry for him until their sadly limited lung capacity meant that they had to break apart for air. As they did so he stared at her incredulously, both of their breathing now ragged.

'Where did you come from?' he asked, his tone of voice and facial expression positively bewildered.

Suddenly, a flash of images barraged Belle and she reached our to grab his arm once more. She saw her Rumple, the enchanted globe, imagined herself spinning through time and space.

As Gold reached out his hand hesitantly, not sure whether to stroke the young lady's hair or shoo her away, realisation dawned over Belle.

She fled out of the shop on to an unfamiliar street, where signs everywhere said 'Storybrooke'.

Looking across at a building emblazoned with 'Storybrooke Public Library' she saw a female figure in a burgundy jacket, short skirt and black beret close the door and proceed to turn a key in the lock. When the young lady turned and made her face visible, Belle gasped aloud.

The figure was herself.

It was confirmed. Not a dream. She was in another reality altogether.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumplestiltskin was uncharacteristically nervous of his surroundings. He was rarely so unprepared. Still, it wasn’t every day you had to dive into another reality in search of the help...

The Dark One had been wandering the streets of an interesting town since he arrived in this universe. He passed a row of merchant’s premises. Still with some access to the magic from his realm, he had cast a glamour which hid his cursed appearance.

Walking through this town his skin did not sparkle and shine, his fingernails were trimmed, not talons and his hair remained long but less unkempt. His clothing remained unusual, he could tell by the stares of locals that were dressed in completely different, foreign attire.

One or two inclined their heads by way of greeting as they passed. ‘Mr Gold’ said one, seeming to acknowledge him as they nodded.

He paid them no heed. Catching his reflection in a shopfront window, Rumple realised he looked more like the man he once was, than the dark one.

Would Belle even recognise him if he found her here? He briefly wondered this, before waving the internal thought away. He was ugly regardless, he told himself, that was bound to be unmistakable.

He somehow knew Bae wasn’t in this dimension. He had no sense of his son. Just like in his original realm after his disappearance. 

He did not believe her to be here either. Not ‘his’ Belle. Though he did sense a similar energy here. Perhaps an alternate Belle, he wondered.

Realistically, Rumple knew he should wait this out. Drink tea from a painfully un-chipped cup until the 24 hours were over and he was transported to the next dimension. Yet he was curious.

He continued walking to where his sense of this other Belle was strongest.

A sign on a large building said ‘Storybrooke High School’. He walked with a feigned air of confidence into the establishment. 

As he passed through the building, no-one seemed to question who he was or why he was there. So he was only slightly surprised to see a name etched on the door of what he assumed must be a classroom. 

‘Mr Gold. Chemistry Teacher’.

Recognising the name as belonging to the man he was mistaken for on the street,  
Rumple gave a thin-lipped smile. In his realm he spun straw into gold. He supposed that this subject was this new realm’s version of alchemy.

He pushed open the door, to be met by a sea of young faces, staring at him with mild shock.

He stood, staring back at them, not quite sure of what to do or say. Then he saw her - not quite his Belle, but the same looks and essence - sitting in the front row of what he assumed were students.

‘Mr Gold!’ Belle exclaimed, walking hesitantly towards him.

Still uncertain of how he should act in this scenario he had wandered into, he looked this Belle up and down.

‘Are - are you feeling alright, Mr Gold?’ Student Belle’s blue eyes were full of concern. ‘We were told you would be out of school unwell for the week, and that we were to carry out individual study....’ her voice trailed off as she looked uncertainly at who she must have assumed was her usual chemistry teacher.

Rumple, as Gold, gave her a small smile and a comforting hand on her arm ‘Belle, I’m fine, Belle -‘ he started to reassure this girl he had technically never met before, but he was interrupted by a sharp intake of breath from the class.

Raising an eyebrow he turned to face them all. They quickly coughed, spluttered and fixed their gazes firmly down at textbook pages on desks in front of them.

‘Good’ he thought to himself, realising his doppelgänger was feared in this world as he was in his.

On looking back at the Belle of this dimension, he was vaguely amused to see  
that she had turned pink, a light blush spreading over her beautiful face.

‘I’m here to check your are indeed working - now get back to it!’ he barked at the class, in what he thought must be a reasonable impersonation of their real professor. Belle scurried back to her seat at the front, cheeks still burning.

As it now seemed he was unlikely to be caught by the real ‘Mr Gold’ of this world, Rumple sat at a large imposing chair, at a large imposing desk and simply watched them - Belle - reading large tomes. She bit her lower lip periodically, a mixture of attempted concentration and nerves at her intimidating teacher’s unexpected entrance and behaviour.

An irritating bell sounded, shaking him out of his reverential stare. 

If customs were the same in this world as in the Enchanted Forest, he expected this Mr Gold would have earned himself an unsavoury reputation given the way he had just spent an hour staring at a student, fire in his gaze and heat rising in his belly.

Students milled out, not quite looking at him in the eye as he passed.

Belle lingered longest, then approached his desk. She perched on it, on the other side from where the man she thought to be her teacher sat on his chair, but as she angled her body to look at him, she was certainly still close enough.

‘Belle?’ He said her name questioningly. As much as she wasn’t ‘his’ (not that ‘his’ belonged to him either, he reminded himself) he knew that he also wanted this version of Belle to be happy.

She gave a very small, tentative smile.

‘Now I know that you must still be unwell. I’ve always been Miss French to you, even after...’ her voice trailed off again. This realm’s Belle seemed to make a habit of that, he thought idly as he watched her return to worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, still perched on his desk, legs swinging nervously.

‘Even... after, what?’ He asked in a dry voice, but as he found his words catching in his throat, watching her slender legs swinging in her short skirt, he thought he had some idea, although he couldn’t quite believe it.

‘I was - am - so embarrassed.’ his student’s voice also faltered. ‘It’s just, I have been looking at you, differently Mr Gold. Then ever since I turned eighteen, I just can’t shake the feeling that you have been... looking at me, too’ her eyes all of a sudden were swimming in tears.

Rumple couldn’t help himself, he took his hand and brushed them away as they began to fall. Belle shuddered at his touch, but leaned into it.

‘Why are you embarrassed?’ He asked her quietly.

She gave a short laugh that implied she didn’t actually find the memory funny in the slightest. 

‘Well, the merest hint of my feelings for you had you signed off work for a week without notice.’

Ah. His other world counterpart was hiding from forbidden love. Ever the coward, Rumple told himself.

Belle continued.

‘Mr Gold, have you ever made a fool of yourself as I did, confessing how you feel to someone who could never love you back?’

Rumple swallowed. ‘I’ve thought of making a fool of myself in that way’.

Belle shivered, either in fear, anticipation or both.

His hand now stroked down her cheek, cupping Belle’s chin as he gazed fiercely into her still tear filled eyes. He closed the distance between him, and kissed her hungrily, possessively - not caring one iota about the consequences for his doppelgänger who had obviously hurt this Belle’s feelings.

She kissed him back. He couldn’t believe this Mr Gold’s luck. That beautiful Belle should be here, in his workplace, clearly wanting him so badly. He continued to kiss her, gently but firmly using his hands to manoeuvre her waist so that she was now facing him fully. He pulled her towards him so that when he broke the kiss he could bring his attention to the cleavage of her beautiful breasts.

He kissed her soft, pale skin eliciting a groan of longing from the student. He worked his kisses down further still, until he reached her skirt. His eyes flicked up to meet hers and she nodded almost imperceptibly. 

Rumple needed to be given this permission. As much as she wasn’t his Belle, this was real for her.

He used his hands to spread her thighs apart delicately.

Pretty panties were exposed and he nuzzled her through them, causing her to writhe and gasp. Slipping them off with one hand, he applied a kiss to her most intimate area.

She let out a cry, even at this early stage of his attentions.

Rumple had often wondered what it would be like to taste his maid like this. It was a recurring fantasy, one his mind visited even more so than the one of Belle on her knees pleasuring him.

Inexplicably, her scent and taste were vaguely like honey and she shuddered and whined as his tongue explored her, inside and out, regularly returning to her collection of sensitive nerve endings. 

He ultimately sent her over the edge and she cried out through her orgasm, seeing stars.

As he gripped her knees trying to collect himself and as her breathing was calming down from frantic to just laboured, he felt a pang of regret. Yes, he had made this Belle feel good, but when he was gone, how would his other worldly half make her feel when she sought him out?

‘Belle’ he muttered ‘I’m sorry -‘

That snapped her out of her post-pleasure daze. She quickly pulled up her underwear and turned on him.

‘Don’t you dare be sorry, Gold! I’ve made it clear that you are the most important thing in my life and you have just given me the greatest gift I would never have known how to ask for - ‘ to her surprise Rumple leaned over and kissed her softly, to cut her off and calm her down. It worked.

‘Belle - ah, I mean - Miss French - ‘ she snorted at that and he couldn’t help but smile too, at his misplaced attempt at propriety.

‘Listen, love - ‘ he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her with urgency. ‘I’m sorry, because it’s true I have been feeling quite unwell. I’ve been suffering spells of amnesia’

Belle looked at him sceptically, but he continued, infusing his words with some magic to help her believe him.

‘Belle, amazing as it was, pleasuring you here on my desk - there is the chance that I won’t remember it next time you see me’

Her eyes flashed with a fire he recognised  
from his version of Belle.

‘Well,’ she almost spat - ‘I didn’t expect that of you - a one-time, pity-fuelled event you’ll pretend not to remember!’ She spun round angrily, off the desk and began to walk towards the classroom door, which Rumple had magically locked  
as soon as she perched across from him.

He immediately went after her and caught her arm. 

‘No, no - Belle - dearest - it’s true. If you come to see me tonight it’s truly unlikely I’ll remember, no matter how impossible that may seem.’

The magic coating his words helped her to accept them.

‘You want me to come and see you tonight?’ she asked, slowly.

He thought about what he had learned in his extensive reading on multiverse theory over the past few weeks. Chances are, this Mr Gold returned this Belle’s feelings, as he did. 

Rumple didn’t stop to think about the implications that meant for the feelings of his world’s version of the beautiful young lady before him.

‘Do you know where I live?’ He asked her, gently.

Belle nodded ‘Its a small town, Mr Gold.’

‘Indeed.’ Rumple inclined his head with a small smile. At least one version of him existed that was truly wanted by another. ‘

‘Sweetheart, come tonight. I won’t want to hide from you any longer. I know myself, and I know that I’m just scared. I’ve... always been a bit of a coward’.

If Belle thought his phrasing was odd, she didn’t say anything.

‘Tell me... tell me what you told me just there.’ He continued. ‘Tell me how important I am to you. Make me believe you, as you have done this morning. I won’t send you away. I know it’.

Still confused over the claim of amnesia, she nodded her head nonetheless as he unlocked the door and she left his classroom.

Rumple spent his remaining hours in this world sipping their tea and reading their newspapers. A 24-hour diner called ‘Granny’s’ was his base for the rest of the duration.

He could still feel the presence of this other Belle in the town and was pleased that he didn’t sense any torment when he did.

As his 23rd hour in this realm passed, he found himself walking to where he knew this Belle was - he saw her, exiting the door of a house, walking down two steps, likely leaving her home for school, he decided.

He realised he was wrong when a familiar figure pulled her back for a tender kiss, love visible even from his distance across the street. Not her house. His.

Well, Mr Gold’s he forced himself to acknowledge as he felt a pang of jealously. 

Close as she was, this was not his Belle. His fair maid was still in another unknown dimension, which she would also move on from soon. He was determined to endure infinite numbers of these realms until he came across her.

As the 24th hour came to an end, he felt a lurch within, beneath his navel and the world began to spin, like the wheel in his castle which he so deftly manoeuvred, until his surroundings became another world entirely.


	5. Chapter 5

Belle’s head was spinning, although her feet still remained firmly rooted in this realm.

She knew from Rumple’s research that skipping between realities in a multiverse was possible. She felt that she quite possibly deserved this as reward for her curiosity and almost neurotic attention to dusting.

Yet seeing herself in unfamiliar garb, trotting off down an unfamiliar high street was beyond surreal.

Would this world’s Rumple - he called himself Mr Gold - be able to help her?

He would more likely try to get her committed, she decided, if she started talking about alternate realities after her throwing herself at him like a character in a bad erotic novel.

She almost laughed aloud to herself at the memory.

Belle knew that her Rumple would come after her. After all, he was attempting to find his son, she was confident that if he happened upon her on his travels he would rescue her en route.

‘But whatever if he never happens upon me?’ Belle’s mind thought darkly. With infinite realities possible it was more than likely they would never see each other again, even with a lifetime of being transported between worlds on a daily basis.

She blinked this bleak probability away, anything was possible, and besides she was decidedly not a damsel in distress - despite her status and pretty dresses in their world - she was the master of her own fate.

With this in mind, she waited out of sight until she could be sure that ‘other Belle’ was off the streets. She entered a local merchant’s that seemed to supply a variety of goods which she she had no currency to pay for.

The shopkeeper seemed to know her though, and without hesitation provided her with refreshment and her requested paper and ink.

Struggling to get used to the smooth sliding of a ball-point pen, Belle penned a note of advice to her doppelgänger.

‘Only accept employment with Mr Gold if you don’t mind mixing business with pleasure. Alternatively, just ask him out to dinner’.

Slightly envious of a world where the object of her affections was not the Dark One, she sighed and went to slip the paper under the door of library where her other self also seemed to work.

Belle noted a box of books outside marked ‘Free to Passionate Readers’.

She smiled and took a paperback, walking out of town towards a wooded area, where she whiled away time reading a novel until she was so engrossed she barely noticed the world around her spin and change, 24 hours since her first journey.

For a moment, other than a vague feeling of dizziness and disorientation, Belle wondered if she was in the same time and place after all. She was propped up against a tree, in woodland.

Yet the air smelled different, and Belle was sure she could hear the more familiar sound of horses and carts, rather than the loud monstrosities she had seen driving around the previous realm.

‘Surely not home again so soon’, she dared to wonder.

Then she saw him, and she knew she wasn’t.

Rumplestiltskin, not clad in dragon leather or the 3 piece suit she had recently admired on him for the first time. 

He was simply dressed, like the spinner she knew her Rumple had once been.  
He used a wooden stick as a crutch to support a leg that seemed badly injured.

In contrast to the slow, steady pace of this limping man, a young boy darted to meet him, laughing and embracing his father.

Belle’s heart almost burst with a joy that swelled inside as she watched the scene from her position behind a tree.

‘Baelfire’ she whispered aloud. She had found what Rumple had been looking for. A version of his son.

Her spirit only slightly dampened with the realisation that she couldn’t very well kidnap this child and take him to the Dark One in another realm. This Baelfire had a loving father and he belonged in this world .

As the boy slowed down his pace to match that of his father’s, laughing and joking as they walked, Belle mustered some courage and approached them.

‘Excuse me, good sirs!’ she called out, holding her skirts about the ground as she quickened her steps to catch up with them.

They looked downright shocked to be approached by her.

‘My name is Belle, of Avonlea’ she began her introduction.

‘You’re a - a noblewoman...’ the man stuttered, learning on his wooden staff for support.

‘A princess?’ Asked young Baelfire, a smile on his face and a hopeful gleam in his eye.

She smiled warmly back at the boy, and at this his father seemed to visibly relax just a little. ‘Not quite!’ She replied, a sparkle in her eye.

‘Milday, I- I am R - Rumple- stiltskin’ he managed as he gave a quick, nervous introduction. 

Belle’s heart skipped a beat as she immediately felt love for the man she thought her master, the Dark One, might have once been.

She conveyed this in her face, giving Rumple the courage to stop stuttering.

‘This is my son, Baelfire.’ He gave a very shy smile as he introduced the boy, clearly his pride and joy.

Belle gave them a small curtesy and Rumplestiltskin blushed. If she wasn’t trying so hard not to alarm him, she would have giggled at his reaction.

‘Thank you for stopping to talk to me’ she said. ‘I wondered if l might accompany you on a walk to your home town? I’ve been away from home for days and I’m quite lost out here - if there’s an inn or a tavern where I can refresh and rest - ‘

Rumple shook his head. ‘I’m afraid not, M’lady’ he replied. ‘Our village is far too humble for even such basic amenities. The nearest place for you is half a day’s walk away’. 

He gripped his staff tighter, to the point his hand turned white, as he mustered up the courage to make his next suggestion.

‘You could always - accompany us to -‘ his voice faltered.

‘Yes, come to our house!’ The boy brightly interjected for his father. ‘We have plenty of water from our well, Papa is making a slow-cooked stew, you’ll love it!’

She smiled back at him, the child’s enthusiasm was infectious.

Even Rumple managed a small, shy smile.

‘It’s not much my lady - but you - you would be, be welcome - that is if -‘

‘Yes!’ she accepted enthusiastically before he tried to talk her out of the invitation. ‘That would be perfect. Thank you, Rumplestiltskin. Baelfire.’

Rumple just gave that same, beautifully bashful smile and largely looked at the ground as they began to walk together, but Baelfire chatted to Belle enough for the both of them as they made their way towards a small house in a small village.

Belle correctly assumed that this world’s version of herself was far away, in Avonlea, so she delighted in her new-found freedom after sneaking around behind what was essentially her own back in the land known as Storybrooke.

At their humble home, they ate lamb stew, Belle and Baelfire chatted and laughed and Rumple poured red wine for himself and the beautiful woman who had somehow ended up at his table for dinner.

As dusk fell, young Baelfire began to pester his father ‘Papa - can I still stay with Tomthall tonight?’

‘Bae!’ Rumple gently admonished the light of his life. ‘We have a guest, and it would be an hour’s walk there and back for me - we couldn’t possibly leave a lady alone after dark.’

Belle was touched by his concern and how Baelfire managed to hide all but completely hide his disappointment at his father’s response.

‘Well -‘ she began ‘This lady would be delighted to be accompanied on an hour’s walk getting to know her hosts better. If you would be happy to have me tag along?’ She asked them, eyes sparkling at Rumple, who struggled to maintain his gaze but managed a smile.

‘Yes, please Papa!’ Bae was looking more and more pleased with their guest by the second.

‘All right’ Rumplestiltskin conceded gently.

He automatically offered Belle his arm as they stepped through the door, then froze, feeling a bit ridiculous pretending that an old cripple, as he saw himself, would be needed to support such a strong young woman.

Needless to say, Belle instantly and gratefully put her arm through his. She matched his slower pace happily, as Baelfire skipped slightly ahead, chattering away.

After he had been safely escorted to his friend’s home half an hour away, Rumplestiltskin and Belle returned in the direction they had came, arms still joined and walking in comfortable, companionable silence.

When they arrived at his home, they both reluctantly parted.

‘M’ilady -‘ Rumple began.

‘Belle’ she corrected him, softly.

‘Belle.’ He repeated, daring to meet her eyes for a few moments.

‘There is more wine, if you would like?’ He offered.

‘Only as you are joining me.’ Belle accepted as if that would be a certainty, and Rumplestiltskin obliged, pouring two glasses, knowing already that he could never refuse her anything.

They spoke quietly together for more than an hour. 

Belle was delighted to spot a spinning wheel in the corner of their home. ‘Is this your trade?’ She asked, enthusiastically.

He nodded. ‘I can’t provide much, but it’s enough.’ 

‘Well, it must be.’ She agreed. ‘Bae clearly thinks the world of you’.

Rumplestiltskin blushed once more.

‘Will you show me how to spin?’ She asked, hopefully. She had never quite mustered the courage to ask the Dark One back in their realm.

He nodded, marvelling at her interest in his simple life.

She sat at the wheel and he crouched just behind her, using slightly trembling hands to guide her arms in their movements.

‘I feel as if I’ve known you forever’ Belle confided, a little breathily. 

His own breath caught at the sound of her words.

Rumple felt he could only respond with a gentle laugh, containing a hint of self-deprecation.

‘I’m afraid I wouldn’t have much to offer a lady, such as yourself, over such a long period of time’

‘I wouldn’t be so sure about that’ she smiled and placed a hand on his leg, almost teasing him, but her touch firm enough to be reassuring him.

Rumple didn’t understand her behaviour but quickly decided that he didn’t need to. 

He was amazed that there was enough blood left from his blushing efforts all day to rush to his groin and make him erect, but that was his body’s reaction.

It had been far too long, he thought with a low groan as she began to move her hand in circling motions all over his thighs, she couldn’t help herself. 

This wasn’t her Rumple, but she was sure it was the man he used to be.

She wanted to feel him, know him entirely, even in the limited time they had. 

He should be having shy reservations, he knew this, but it was as though he was bewitched by her beauty.

Tentatively, he reached out to stroke her stunning brown hair and she leaned into his touch, craving warmth and familiarity.

They were both conscious that she was all but a stranger to him, but neither could resist. 

Belle took control and moved his hand from where it cupped her cheek down to where it could cup her breasts.

Rumple was visibly shaking, a combination of nerves and desire.

She calmed him by kissing him, somehow managing both gentle and urgent in the movement of her lips against his, her tongue running along his lips, requesting rather than demanding access.

When his mouth parted just enough she explored him with her tongue and he allowed it, deeply, hungrily accepting her.

When they broke apart she ran her fingers through his hair repeatedly. Desperate to touch him.

‘Rumple - oh Rumple -‘ she gasped as his hands moved almost of their own accord all over her body.

She let her own hands explore him from the top of his head down, finally reaching the hardness he would have been mortified by were he not so utterly enchanted by her.

Even at her touch outside of his clothing, he almost spent himself, he had to grit his teeth and take a deep breath to keep it together.

Eyes heavy-lidded with desire, Belle asked ‘Can I stay tonight, Rumplestiltskin?’

‘Oh gods, yes!’ He replied in a hoarse whisper, capturing her mouth with his once more.

He didn’t have the strength in his leg to carry her from where they were sat by the spinning wheel to his bed, but she led him by the hand and they found their way to the modestly sized double in the corner of the room.

‘You deserve a bed fit for a queen’ he apologised between kisses, not quite believing the situation.

Belle shushed him, alternating between sweet, chaste kisses and passionate all-consuming ones.

She gently pushed him into a laying position and then she was on top of him, still in her dress. They both felt delicious friction as she moved her body back and forth against his hardness.

‘Are you sure?’ they both whispered at exactly the same time, then both burst into gentle laughter and the absurd right-ness of the scenario. 

Belle reached down to remove white lace panties, briefly conscious that she hadn’t washed in 24 hours.

The worry soon left her mind as she focused on removing his clothing and underwear. She could feel his desire and he looked at her with pure admiration and wonder.

He assisted her in removing her dress, then took a moment to marvel that this beautiful woman somehow wanted him.

Rumplestiltskin was then brave. He pulled her gently on to the and reversed their positions, climbing on top of her.

He hesitated only momentarily at her entrance until with a mewl of encouragement she guided him fully inside him.

He rocked on top of her, fearing he was out of practise but Belle beneath him didn’t seem to mind.

As he gently thrust in and out of her warm body he felt delicious anticipation building, too soon. He wanted to please this remarkable woman ahead of his own release. He needn’t have worried, as Belle’s orgasm came first and she clutched at him for dear life, pushing him over the edge as her body convulsed beneath his and he spilled his seed into her.

Sated and spent, she covered his body with tiny, infinitesimal kisses to reassure him that everything was perfect.

‘I wish I could stay’ she murmured into his shoulder.

‘As do I’ Rumple whispered back, still not believing the turn of events his life had taken so suddenly. ‘But that’s because I have everything to gain from you being here. Why on earth would you want to stay with an old widower and his son?’

Belle paused momentarily.

‘You remind me of someone I’ve been separated from,’ she admitted ‘someone that I could ultimately love. I fear I may never find him again’.

She had an idea for a white lie, but genuine tears fell as she spoke it. ‘I have been cursed, to forget this day, Rumple’.

His grip around her tightened. In his world, filled with magic, he believed her without question.

Before she could drift off to sleep in his arms, she scrawled an Avonlea address on some nearby paper. 

‘Write to me, here’ she whispered in his ear as he drifted off to sleep. ‘Introduce me to Baelfire again. Find me, in this world’.

When Rumplestiltskin awoke in the late morning, she had gone to another place.


	6. Chapter 6

Rumplestiltskin was a mixture of elation with just a tinge of mortification when he awoke from an afternoon respite. His waking brain tried to cling to the memories what had transpired between him and the young ‘Belle’ of an alternate reality.

He didn’t have too much time to dwell on them though, and certainly no opportunity to give himself physical relief from the passionate imagery. Rumple had been napping on a park bench in yet another iteration of this strange place called ‘Storybrooke’.

What next... he mused inwardly, taking some time to tighten the peculiar laces of his shoes and the strange cravat around  
his neck which seemed to be favoured by men in these worlds.

Stretching, his bones felt weary and weak without the full magic of his own world to ease the pain of his old injury. 

Rumple made his way out of the park area and all but hobbled down what seemed to be the Main Street of this small town.

He glowered at any of the locals who gave him so much as a second glance as he struggled down the street.

A sign caught his eye. 

‘Mr Gold’s Pawn Shop & Antiques’

Recognising the name of his alter-ego from the previous realm he had visited, he gritted his teeth to help him bear the pain  
of dragging his long-ago injured leg to this new destination.

A bell rang as he cautiously pushed open the door and peeked inside.

‘We’re closing soon.’ a calm, cool and collected voice stated from behind a counter, the owner not looking up from a  
silver artefact he was polishing.

Rumple’s suspicions were correct.  
The man behind the counter was a version of himself.

Rumple cleared his throat to get his own attention. The man looked up from his work, slowly raising an eyebrow at the  
appearance of this cloned version of himself as a customer.

‘You know magic.’ stated Mr Gold. It wasn’t a question. 

Rumplestiltskin didn’t know how or why Gold was able to accept his presence, giving no indication that he believed himself to be going mad.

‘I don’t have access to any here, if that’s what your thinking, dearie’ Rumple retorted, immediately on the defensive.

‘Indeed.’ was all Gold replied with.

‘Tell me, Dark One,’ he continued, almost mockingly. ‘Why have I left my world and come to this one, one without magic?’

‘I could ask you the same question, of course.’ was Rumple’s only response.

The corners of Gold’s lips curled upwards in the smallest smile and he replied with ‘Of course’.

‘Baelfire.’ said Rumplestiltskin, plainly.

There was a flash of memory, anger and hurt in Mr Gold’s eyes.

‘Not here. Not in this world. ’ was all he said back to Rumple, with a weary sigh.

Rumple bowed his head in sad acknowledgement and turned to leave the shop, visibly wincing in pain.

‘Wait!’ Gold called out suddenly.

Rumple turned around slowly to face himself.

Gold proffered a cane, sleek and black with a decadent gold handle. 

‘The leg pain must be nigh on unbearable in this land if you’re used to medicating with magic.’

Rumple simply nodded his thanks and let the cane take his weight as he made his way to leave again.

‘If - if you find him...’ Gold’s voice trailed off ‘Tell Bae, tell him that I... I’m -‘

Rumplestiltskin interjected. ‘Yes. I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him a thousand times over, from infinite incarnations of us’

It was Gold’s turn to nod his thanks, eyes swimming in tears as he realised that a version of himself still had access to magic, and the means of finding a version of Bae.

Rumple walked the rest of the Main Street with the cane as a welcome support. 

Coming to the end of the well-lit shops and eateries, he happened upon a small, dark entrance. He could smell a sweet yet stale, familiar aroma. Faint music made its way upstairs from a basement to the street entryway.

It’s like a tavern, he realised. He could hear no patrons from where he stood 

In a world where magic was so limited, where he could not feel the slightest hint of either Baelfire or Belle’s presence, he decided he had nothing better to do than sample the local alcoholic beverages to the point of drunken stupor. 

He would move on to the next world with a hangover, he accepted, but it would kill some time in this queer, quaint little kingdom.

There was no bannister to lean on, so Rumple took his time, feeling his way down the wall with one hand, the cane in other, as he gingerly headed down the semi-lit stairs of the establishment.

The music thumped louder as he neared a bar area and he groaned aloud. It was a veritable cacophony. 

Doing his best to ignore this musical take on a migraine, he approached for service. 

‘What’ll it be?’ called a muffled female voice, as the serving wench was restocking on her knees behind the bar.

‘Whisky, please.’ He requested in a slightly hoarse voice.

Turning to look distastefully around the establishment, he began to think that the very dim lighting was doing the place a service.

His gaze returned to the bar in anticipation of his liquor, when he felt his heart quite literally skip a beat.

It was Belle. The auburn haired beauty poured from a large bottle into a glass, giving him a perfunctory smile as she did so.

Her attire was bizarre, even more so than his, he thought.

Definitely not his Belle, he accepted, ignoring the dangerous implication of the personal pronoun.

This woman was on show in a way that his modest maid, despite her obvious attributes, would never be.

A deep, plunging neckline that criss-crossed down ample cleavage, exposing so much.

Rumple tried not to let his eyes linger, but the ‘Belle’ who was serving him seemed to be completely indifferent regardless.

‘I was right to make it a large one, Mr Gold?’ Her Antipodean accent interrupted him from his thoughts.

He nodded, mutely.

The barmaid raised an eyebrow at him, slowly.

‘You - you know... me?’ Rumple half-stuttered. He doubted very much that his prim and proper-seeming alter ego frequented her workplace.

She laughed, a sound still magical, even though it wasn’t quite her.

‘I would think the whole town would know the man who is essentially its owner. Not-quite-Belle said, with a small smile as she began wiping the counter.

‘Ah.’ was all Rumple could say in response, secretly pleased that even without magic his personality had power here.

He was even a little proud that Belle seemed to take pride in her work even here, cleaning the bar top as meticulously as she would the magical treasures back in their Dark Castle.

‘What’s your name?’ Rumple found the shrewdness to ask her before he let it slip himself, despite their apparent lack of introduction.

‘Belle’ rolled her eyes as she reponsded ‘Lacey’, to his surprise. She put a cocktail shaker down with a slam after she had finished wiping beneath it.

‘Have I done something to offend you?’ Rumple enquired in a mild tone.

Lacey shook her head. ‘No, but as you are the owner of the establishment  
I would have thought that my name might have come up in conversation with the manager before.’

It was Rumple’s turn to raise an eyebrow. ‘Of course it has,’ he bluffed ‘but I didn’t want to assume familiarity without a formal introduction.... Lacey’.

He tried the name out on his tongue. It was foreign to him, but her beauty was not.

She gave a small smile in response, returning to her cleaning.

‘....In that case,’ Rumple began hesitantly ‘Given that you now know I am owner rather than patron, why don’t we close up and pour another drink for you? It’s my bottle, after all.’

Lacey looked at him suspiciously. Gold was rumoured to have a cruel, ruthless side, and surely by indulging his request she would be in breach of her employment contract. Was this a ploy to toy with her and sack her?

Sensing her suspicion, he added ‘Fear not, I’ll be a perfect gentleman’

Lacey decided that he was playing a game and that she would play along. If he had come to mess with her, she might as well have some fun.

‘Well, what if I don’t feel like being a lady?’ Lacey almost purred, as she skipped off to close an iron shutter blocking access to the exit.

Rumple’s eyes widened slightly and he visibly swallowed as in one swift movement Belle - that is, Lacey - hopped on to the bar and perched in front of his stool, in what he now realised was an all-but non-existent skirt. Her slender, smooth legs dangled as she topped up his glass and poured another for herself.

Rumple took a tentative sip of his drink and she downed hers in one.

‘So, what’s prompted this visit to your local dive bar?’ Lacey asked,  
candidly. This version of Belle, much like his, did not beat around the bush.

Rumple briefly choked on the whisky.

‘Well, why are you working here, if that’s your opinion?’

‘Do you disagree with my appraisal?’ Lacey asked, an eyebrow arched .

‘Indeed not.’ Rumple admitted, looking around at peeling wallpaper. ‘The place could certainly use some investment.  
Err, from me’.

‘Uhhh... yeah’ said Lacey, in a tone bordering on sarcastic. ‘But the pay is enough that in a decade I’ll be able to afford to pay tuition at the college I had hoped to have graduated from already, so here I am.’

‘But why would you need to do that?’ Rumple asked, almost incredulously. ‘Surely if I own this town then I would be in a position to fund your studies immediately.’

Lacey looked at him as if he was raving mad. ‘Why the hell would you think of that?’ she asked, bemused.

Then her expression darkened.

‘Are you implying a trade? Am I being asked to partake in one of your deals?’ 

Her eyes flashed with anger, and a hint of something else Rumple couldn’t quite identify.

‘Well surely we could come to some arrangement - ‘ he began, but stopped mid-sentence as Belle  
\- Lacey - dropped down from the bar and down to stand beside him, her eyes still ablaze as they met his.

Rumple swallowed again, as she ran a hand through his long hair and her attentions caused a stirring in his groin.

‘An arrangement?’ She asked softly, but dangerously. ‘And what sort of arrangement did you have in mind, Mr Gold?’ Her hands intentionally travelled from his hair down his chest and to his crotch.

Rumplestiltskin immediately tensed. ‘No, no - Belle, I mean, Lacey - that’s not what I was implying...’ his words trailed off into a gasp as she began to massage his hardness through his suit trousers.

He looked into her eyes and although he could still see a passion born of anger, he hoped he was correct in identifying the other glimmer present as desire.

Lacey straddled his lap and pushed herself upon him for a rough kiss, biting at his still closed lips.

She moved these attentions down his neck towards his collarbone, nipping in a way that would certainly leave bruises, the small part of his brain that was still functional thought idly.

Rumple groaned, half in pleasure and half in self-loathing as he knew that he should reject these advances.

But despite his reputation as the Dark One, he felt he had no power over what Lacey was doing to him. He was still a weak man.

He gave it one last futile attempt, as she deftly undid the fly of his suit, still teasing his straining cock mercilessly through the fabric of his boxers.

‘Lacey - I didn’t mean to insult you - you don’t have to carry on with this..’.

She ignored him, a determined look on her face as she pulled down his pants and underwear in one fell swoop and exposed his erection.

Rumplestiltskin shivered, and not through exposure to the cold. 

As Lacey knelt before him, he reached out and tenderly cupped her face.

‘This is not transactional, Lacey’ he insisted gently, through ragged breaths. ‘You deserve to be taken care of. Loved.’

Lacey studied his earnest face, a confused expression on her own. Knowing that she could just stand up and walk away, without consequence, she realised that she didn’t want to. Transaction or not, she had come too far to lose face.

Rumple stroked her hair once again and then he lost all logical thought as she swiftly bent and engulfed his full length in her mouth. He gasped and she moaned around his hard cock, as she drew her lips back to the tip.

Gripping the base of his manhood with her hand, she passionately pumped him up and down while she took as much of him as she could handle into her hot, wet mouth.

Rumplestiltskin came undone with a cry.

Lacey proved herself meticulously clean once more by swallowing his sweet, sticky seed, swirling her tongue around him.

Rumple was clutching the bar in one hand, the cane in the other as he tried to regain his breath and some composure.

Adjusting himself as he pulled up his zipper once more, Lacey wiped residue of his come from around her lips and pulled a red lipstick from her ample cleavage to reapply to her swollen lips.

‘Lacey, I didn’t mean...’ his sentence trailed off once again.

Not-quite-Belle squeezed his arm with a small, reassuring smile.

‘I know that now. I didn’t want to stop.’ she admitted to him and to herself.

Rumple thought of the previous reality he had visited, where young Belle was all loved up over her old Chemistry teacher, and the feeling seemed to be mutual.

‘Maybe there’ll be time for all that.’ he said gently. 

Maybe Lacey would go and visit Mr Gold tomorrow. He hoped that Gold would treat her like a lady, better than he had just done.

Lacey turned her back to pour them both another large drink.

All of a sudden, Rumple’s surroundings began to spin. He first wondered if it was the large whisky, or the the after effect of a powerful orgasm.

He realised with a wrench that his time with Lacey was up, and he was moving on to the next reality.


	7. Chapter 7

Belle hesitated before rapping on the door of the closed Pawnbrokers.

She was in an almost carbon copy of the world she had visited first. No longer in the same plane of existence as the Enchanted Forest or Avonlea.

She’d wondered if she had been returned to the very same Mr Gold she had shared a kiss with during her first visit to this strange town. But it seemed too unlikely. She knew from Rumplestiltskin’s extensive research that there were infinite possibilities, only her original location tying her to just these few (which could still have several million variants)

It made her head spin to consider the magnitude of the situation and the unlikelihood of ever being back to her own reality.

Belle had contemplated if this strange twist of fate could even be considered better than the alternative - destined to die in the captivity of a monster.

Belle dismissed this thought almost as soon as it occurred to her. In just a few days since meeting Spinner Rumple, she was starting to become lonely.

The book she had picked up during her first 24 hour inter-dimensional voyage spoke of close relationships, comfort and companionship.

Thinking upon it tugged at her heart. It had been a long time since she had felt anything resembling lonely, at Rumple’s Dark Castle, which she now considered her home.

She had waited outside now for almost a full minute. Convinced she could somehow feel the owner’s presence, she knocked again, less tentatively.

Another 20 seconds passed.

Growing impatient, Belle pushed at the door in frustration, despite expecting it be locked.

To her surprise, the door swung open and a bell rang announcing her presence.

‘Come in, then’ snapped the latest Mr Gold persona. ‘You’re clearly going to loiter until you get whatever it is you want, so you might as well propose your deal and get it over with.’

He arched an eyebrow and gave a smirk that was just so Rumple that Belle couldn’t help herself.

She launched herself at the man, practically knocking him off his feet.

She clutched Gold in a tight embrace, inhaling his scent that behind an expensive-smelling cologne was still so familiar and welcoming.

Gold regained his balance quickly, but his composure lagged behind.

Instinct made him uncertainly pat the back of this young woman who had ran into his shop and forced him into an embrace.

He cleared his throat gently as she took one last deep breath against his chest and stepped back to face him.

‘....to what, do I owe the pleasure, Miss French?’ He manage to stutter out, his face a little flustered from having a beautiful girl unexpectedly press herself up against him.

‘I - I’m sorry -‘ Belle began, then she broke into a smile despite herself ‘You know me?’ she asked him.

Gold stared at her, an idea crossing his mind that would explain this strange turn of events.

‘You’re from elsewhere’ he breathed audibly. ‘And no, I don’t mean Australia.’

‘I can explain - ‘ Belle started, but Gold interjected. 

‘It’s no matter.’ he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. ‘If you have come across a version of me in another realm, then you’ll know that you’d be wasting your time trying to bestow any misplaced affection on me. Now is that all?’

Belle just gazed at him incredulously. Was that really his only response to the arrival of a person he had realised originated from another world? 

‘Get a lot of cross-reality visitors, do you?’ she asked, face and voice a little heated.

Rumple’s - or rather, Gold’s - expression softened just a little as he felt a sudden rush of warmth for the fiery, passionate person before him.

He shook himself slightly, in an effort to dispel the strange emotions she had evoked in him.

‘No, you’re the first’ he admitted ‘but I’ve read of such things. I must confess I wasn’t expecting it in a land without magic. I expect where you know me, magic is alive and well and I am known as ‘The Dark One’?’ He spoke this title with dramatic flourish, waving a hand for effect.

Belle nodded, ‘Well, with me, you had rather lost your darkness’ she ventured.

Gold gripped tightly on to the lustrous head of his cane.

‘Indeed?’ he asked softly, dark eyes flashing.

‘I’d say with me the worst you got was perhaps ‘The Snark One’ ‘ said Belle, unable to suppress a small giggle at her admittedly terrible joke.

‘I know you don’t know me -‘ she continued in earnest.

‘Well, I do know a version of you.’ Gold supplied with a shrug. ‘I put you in charge of the local library. You asked me out on a date not long after, but I expect it was for a joke or out of pity.’

Belle let out another small laugh, but at the same time her eyes filled with tears.

‘All but the last part sounds very fitting.’ she replied.

Again she inched forwards towards the older man, whose nerves betrayed him as he clutched on to his cane as though for dear life.

She moved a hand towards him and put it flat on his chest, where his heart beat beneath.

Gold swallowed uncomfortably but allowed her palm to stay pressed there.

‘I know you’re not him.’ Belle said, wistfully.

‘Well, the thing is, I suppose I am, in a way’ Mr Gold volunteered. ‘I may not have his memories but I expect I do have his molecular make-up. I am him and he is me and we are one and the same.’

He looked at her, cautiously, aware that her eyes were heavy lidded and hyper aware of her every breath. Her hand remained in close contact with his rapidly breathing chest.

He reached out and falteringly stroked Belle’s hair.

‘At some point, I expect our paths diverged before - before you and he became an - us.’

‘Oh I don’t know that we’re an us.’ Belle said shyly.

‘Oh?’ Gold asked, abruptly removing his hand from where he had let it land on her shoulder.

‘I don’t know that we are,’ Belle continued, ‘but oh how I would like us to be.’ she confessed this breathily before pulling Gold down into a kiss before he even had a chance to process.

He meant to raise his hands in protest, but instead the seemed to wrap around Belle of their own volition. Mr Gold moaned in pleasure and surprise. Belle took advantage of this to deepen the kiss, to explore every inch of him with her tongue.

Her hands also explored, having moved from his chest long ago. They ran through his long hair, down his back, over his buttocks and finally over an obvious erection.

Gold broke apart for air, his eyes asking her a silent question as she continued her attentions to his responsive body.

Belle nodded imperceptibly and Gold hoisted her up, despite his bad leg. She lifted her skirt as he freed his hard cock and their bodies fit together perfectly.

Belle wrapped her legs around Gold’s waist, pulling him deep into her, matching his thrusts. This was not like it was with Spinner Rumple, which had been making love. This was equally wonderful but far more wild.

Belle began to cry out, faster and more high pitched the closer she came to release.

Gold, who thought he may even be dreaming, held on as long as he could before he spilled his seed inside her. He sighed with contentment as he realised that she was coming. She shuddered in pleasure, over the edge with him. 

Gradually the shaking of their bodies subsided and they covered up again, readjusting their clothing.

‘I just can’t stay away from any version of you’ Belle admitted, softly.

‘I’m sure any version of me would rather you didn’t’ said Mr Gold, hoarsely. ‘How do you get back to where you belong?’ 

Belle shook her head. ‘I’m not sure I can.’ Again, she had to blink away tears.

‘Can I be of any help to you?’ Mr Gold asked her, softly.

Belle gave a small smile. ‘I don’t think we have enough time. This particular enchantment means I move on every 24 hours, and I wasted a lot of time sourcing a place to shower and freshen up.’

Gold nodded.  
‘How long do you have?’

‘Approximately half an hour.’ Belle said sadly.

‘I want to help.’ Gold insisted, gently.

Belle took his hand and squeezed it tightly. ‘Perhaps you could just hold me?’

Mr Gold silently nodded his agreement and they sank down together on to the shop floor, his arm around the Belle that was his oh-so briefly. She buried her head against him and they sat quietly wrapped up in each other, until the world began to spin and she was suddenly gone from his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

‘Home.’ was Rumplestiltskin’s first thought as he came back to awareness and saw the Dark Castle in the distance. The idea was bittersweet. 

Perhaps Belle had made it back too and would be waiting for him by the fire, book in hand and a smile as warm as the flames she sat by. 

On the other hand, he had failed to find Baelfire. His head was still swimming from the transdimensional journey.

As his mind began to clear, he realised that the sight of the Dark Castle didn’t necessarily equate to having returned to his own world.

Far more likely, with infinite possibilities available, he would find that things were not quite as they were in his reality. 

Whether he would find subtle differences, like Belle as a blonde, or substantial ones, like the Ogre War still raging was yet to be seen.

He began to trudge towards the imposing building he thought of as his, before realising that the pain in his leg was gone. Magic still permeated the air in this realm.

‘This could be the end,’ Rumple acknowledged aloud to himself. The version of him that ruled this castle might be in a ‘kill first, ask questions later’ kind of mood. 

He knew that if he had been greeted by a visitor identical to himself, prior to his research triumph last week, he would have assumed he was under attack.

Bearing this in mind, and relishing the liberation of pain-free movement, Rumple stealthily skipped to a window that looked into the castle entrance hall, and crouched below the frame.

The sound of the front doors slamming rang throughout the extensive grounds. 

I’m in a foul mood, Rumple thought of his counterpart inside the castle.

Surreptitiously, he rose slightly and peered   
through the window. He saw himself, cloaked, dagger of the Dark One holstered on a belt. 

He witnessed his own sparkling skin on a hand raise to pull down the cloak’s hood and - 

Rumple outside the castle gasped aloud, aghast.

The glittering hand, black cloak and dagger inside didn’t belong to him.

For when the garment was removed, it was hung by a different Dark One.

She waved a hand over the dagger, checking it was there safe. Even if Rumple hadn’t been able to read the name inscribed on the cursed blade, he would still know every inch of who he was looking at. 

It was Belle.

He watched her from the window, his insides in turmoil. He fully understood the price of becoming the Dark One. He hated to think that Belle had to endure it, in any possible reality.

Being the Dark One meant power, undoubtedly. But with that power, there was unquestionably pain.

Before Rumple had the presence of mind to protect or hide himself using his magic, Dark Belle used hers.

That was the only explanation for why he was now kneeling inside, visible before her, rather than outside peering in.

Rumple now had time to quickly contemplate the best course of action. If it came to a fight between Dark Ones, he thought he would rather die a painful death than face inflicting any amount of pain on her.

At the very moment Rumple realised he was irrevocably, intensely in love with every infinite incarnation of Belle, this particular version pulled him to his feet and held her jagged, cursed dagger to his throat.

Belle laughed, low and threateningly.

‘What Magic is this?’ she asked, her voice as clear as ever, but harsher and colder somehow.

She looked Rumple up and down, taking in his appearance. The skin that was the same as hers. His own dagger all but concealed in his jacket, just visible.

Rumple knew he would have to play this situation very carefully. Clearing his throat gently, all-too aware of the cool blade against his skin, he began.

‘Dark One -‘

‘And should I address you as the same?’ Belle interrupted, sharply.

Rumple risked a slight bow of his head, wincing at the blade’s proximity. He had no idea if the dagger of a Dark One from another dimension would have the power to kill him, but it certainly might.

‘How is this possible?’ she spat at him, eyes a mixture of intrigued and enraged.

‘As you said, m’lady...’ Rumple started wiggling his fingers. He disappeared from her sight, and reappeared at the other side of the entrance hall ‘Magic!’ he said with a flourish of his hands and a mock bow.

He was getting used to having his powers back, having felt rusty from just a few days without.

‘And you plan to do...?’ Belle eyed him suspiciously as she assessed her uninvited guest.

‘Absolutely nothing!’ Rumple exclaimed with a ‘cross my heart and hope to die’ motion across his chest. ‘M’lady, I am merely a visitor from a world that is other, briefly passing through. Now I’ll be on my way -‘

Rumple barely had time to register that Belle had reached into his jacket while he was mid-sentence. She was quick as a flash, and grabbed his dagger. Her magic was powerful and he was all but paralysed by the sight of her.

She inspected Rumple’s blade carefully, turning it over in her hands, allowing her fingers to delicately trace the letters etched on the metal.

Next, she put this stolen dagger to his throat with a laugh that was treacherous.

‘You won’t be performing any parlour tricks this time,’ Dark Belle giggled, all but pressing the jagged weapon through his skin. ‘I command you to stay right here!’

Rumple could do nothing but comply.

‘Drop to your knees again!’ Belle barked the instruction and his legs gave way immediately at her words.

Her grip on the dagger tightened and she made to dispose of the threat to her power she felt that he posed.

Rumple just looked up at her with pleading brown eyes, silently begging his dark love to do the impossible and recognise him.

Perhaps it was magic, perhaps not, but something in Belle’s gaze softened.

She took a step back, taking the dagger with her. Rumple released the breath he had been holding and rubbed at the red marks on his neck where he had been inches from death.

‘How brief is your visit?’ Belle asked, cautiously, staring at Rumple’s dagger as she spun it almost absently in her hand.

‘24 hours, less about half.’ Rumple had to answer honestly from his position kneeling on the floor before her.

She mulled this over for a few moments, still twirling the blade.

‘Rise!’ she commanded him once again and he instantly moved to upright. Still clutching the dagger in one hand she used her other to force him into a rough, passionless kiss.

When Belle allowed him to break away for oxygen, he just wordlessly blinked at her.

‘Well, let’s make the most of this unusual... scenario, while it lasts....’ Belle said suggestively, running the tip of the dagger’s blade down Rumple’s shirt, towards his crotch. 

He closed his eyes and tried to keep his composure, but to his almost disbelief, his cock stood to attention at her attentions.

She laughed mockingly at that. But Rumple could sense that despite her unpleasant demeanour, underneath the Dark exterior was the spirit who was once the true Belle.

‘In the interests of remaining open and honest, I must confess that I have known your... companionship before in other realms’.

She raised an eyebrow at Rumple’s statement.

‘In almost every. sense. of. the. word.’ he clarified, through gritted teeth. ‘So use the dagger, use it and use me for your pleasure if you must. But I can assure you that you don’t need to resort to it.’

Then Rumple’s eyes twinkled to match his skin in this world. ‘But I do admit, it could be fun. With one minor alteration to your plan.’

‘Which is?’ Dark Belle asked, chin raised defensively.

‘I’ve shown you mine...’ he all but leered ‘Now it’s your turn’

Of his own volition he slowly reached out to touch a leg of the Dark Beauty, slowly and teasingly moving it up and up and up...

Belle shivered. As his hand finally cupped her intimately, she gave a small gasp, eyes rolling back in anticipated pleasure and he took advantage of this brief lack of control to grab her dagger from her belt. 

He took in at her suddenly venomous expression with a grin. 

‘Fair’s fair, Dearie!’ he exclaimed excitedly.  
‘Complete. Control.’ He challenged her.

Belle slowly nodded. Then she raised Rumple’s dagger high.

‘Ladies first.’ Rumple agreed with a wry smile.

Still positioned on his knees, he moved his head up and through the layers of Belle’s skirts, wasting no time in his efforts to pleasure her. 

He magicked her underwear away with a wave of his hand. Without her needing to command it, he deftly found her clit and lavished her with warm wet attention, building to a crescendo that all but made the walls shake.

As she shuddered though an intense aftershock, Rumple wiped her wetness from his lips with the back of his hand, her dagger in his other.

‘Now,’ he gently commanded Dark Belle as he stood. ‘It’s your turn to get on your knees. Face that wall.’

She obliged. He was pleased that before she turned away from him, her facial expression was certainly not indicating that she was being forced to. 

Quickly dropping his trousers and gathering up her skirts, Rumple positioned himself behind Dark Belle.

Had this been his version of Belle, he would do this properly, he told himself firmly.

Chaste kisses, hand holding, courtesies, courtship - you name it.

But this wasn’t quite the Belle he had known for many months, and this version clearly wanted a distraction from the loneliness he knew that being the Dark One entailed. 

Promising to himself that he would make sweet love to his Belle by candlelight, providing he ever saw her again, he thrust into her as Dark Ones again and again and again until they both saw stars.


	9. Chapter 9

Rumplestiltskin was starting to question the concept of true love. He had heard of it, even tried to bottle the essence of it.

But he had never considered that such a wondrous thing could ever be experienced by a monster such as him.

Still, as he travelled through the infinite iterations of their own world and this Storybrooke, there was only one constant.

He found her.

Reality had shifted right on schedule, leaving Dark Belle behind.

He recognised his surroundings as still being the dark castle, but he saw no sign of Belle or another version of himself.

The place seemed deserted.

Rumple wondered if he could take advantage of the situation, to spend some time in what was a near approximation of home.

He decided to let himself do just that.

He quite cautiously entered the castle, pleased when the large, imposing doors still opened at his touch.

He had chosen not to magic himself straight in, in fear that that the castle would be rigged against powerful intruders.

Once inside, he decided to spin at the wheel which was indeed still present where it would be in his world.

Part of him wondered, could he back to his own reality?

If so, it would be far more bitter than sweet. Failing to find Bae was one thing, but losing Belle in his attempt would be unforgivable.

He felt like smashing something in frustration.

Before he could give in to violent impulses, there was a loud, steady rap at the door of the castle.

Rumple’s heart swelled, sensing who it was immediately.

Smoothing his hair and cursing his claws, he went to allow this world’s Belle entry to the castle.

Sure enough, there she stood, in a dress identical to the one she had favoured on the day he had taken her from his home to live in his ‘rather large estate’. 

His heart sank as he released she didn’t recognise him.

‘Rumplestiltskin?’ She asked, feigning confidence, but biting her lower lip in the manner he had come to adore.

‘The one and the same, dearie.’ He said with a flourish and a mock bow.

Old habits die hard.

‘I’m here to make a deal.’ Belle began, letting some hesitation show.

‘A brave beauty!’ He exclaimed shrilly. ‘Tell me, what is it I can possibly do for the Princess of Avonlea? Save your kingdom from the ogres, perhaps?’

Belle frowned in confusion.

‘No. No ogre problems this past century. This is something... personal.’

Rumple was intrigued as to what could be plaguing this Belle.

‘Tell me once, tell me twice, tell me and I’ll  
name my price!’ He riddled, playing the part of the Dark One, which he had honed so well over the years.

She laughed at that. Actually laughed at the beast with the terrifying reputation. It was one of the traits he now realised he loved best about her.

Belle had never been afraid of him.

She began her tale.

‘My father, King of Avonlea, has betrothed me to the Prince of neighbouring kingdom. His name is Gaston.’

Rumple’s lips curled in distaste at the mention of her fiancé from his realm.

‘I can’t marry him.’ She implored him. ‘I cannot be tied to a lifetime bound to that man.’

Rumple was surprised, given that Belle had all but eagerly agreed to a lifetime bound to him in his reality.

‘Well...There is one thing...’ Rumplestiltskin faltered.

‘Name your price.’ Belle said, desperate for a way out.

‘Your prince would be unable to marry you if he found out you had already been... wedded.’

‘Well, yes.’ Belle agreed, puzzled by what the Dark One meant.

‘And bedded.’ He added, softly, too embarrassed to actually meet her eyes at this point.

‘Ah, I see.’ Belle’s eyes widened in  
understanding. ‘And... after? Am  
I just to be trapped in an alternative, loveless marriage?’

Never loveless, he wished he could assure her.

He formulated his plan to her aloud.

‘All that is required is a magical contract.   
To activate it, the marriage will need to be consummated. This is the evidence that will save you from your fate. In less than 24 hours I circumstances mean that I will be out of this reality, rendering the contract null and void. You will have your freedom, yet the engagement will already be off.’

‘I’ll be essentially widowed?’ She asked him, bluntly.

‘In a sense.’ Rumple said. ‘Most importantly, you’ll be free.’ This came across almost tenderly, despite his best efforts.

‘And what do you get out of this deal?’ Belle wondered.

Rumple found her naivety endearing and he just raised an eyebrow at her.

‘Oh.’ said Belle, blushing just a little.

‘Do we have a deal?’ He asked, gently.

Belle gathered her thoughts, before nodding her assent.

‘Yes. Deal.’ she confirmed aloud.

‘Are you sure?’ He asked, his eyes full of concern.

Belle nodded again. ‘Your asking is reassuring.’ 

Rumple produced the magical parchment from up his sleeve theatrically. He signed first, then passed it to Belle. She cast a glance over the words that would bind them, however temporarily.

He was so proud that she had such sense.

He knew he could never hurt or double cross her, but she was absolutely right to accept it.

Taking the quill, her hands steady and her mind resolved, she added her signature beside his.

‘Now, dearie.’ He attempted a smile. ‘The contract requires....’ he tried to find the right words to be delicate.

‘Consummation.’ Belle filled in, helpfully and matter of factly.

Rumple inclined his head.

‘Perhaps a bedchamber?’ She suggested.

Not sure whether to be relieved or embarrassed that she was taking the lead, Rumplestiltskin just clicked his fingers and they were transported to the master bedroom.

Belle gasped in surprise and... delight.

‘That’s amazing!’ She exclaimed.

‘Aye, dearie.’ He acknowledged his own brilliance. ‘I promise to amaze you.’

He gently led her to sit down on the bed.

‘Close your eyes.’ He requested and she instantly obliged, eyelids fluttering shut.

Rumple gently brushed his lips against hers. Belle shivered. He couldn’t not tell if it was in anticipation or disgust.

So he kissed her again, more firmly this time. The gasp she gave definitely conveyed pleasure rather than pain.

Pleased at her response, he bent down for one more kiss, this time running his tongue across her lips, seeking access.

Belle’s gasp allowed him entry and she quickly responded to his efforts, movements of her tongue imitating his.  
He moaned into her mouth at the sensations.

Breaking apart for a breath, her eyes were open and she looked at him in wonder.

‘Rumplestiltskin.’ She said his name, breathily.

He waited for her to change her mind, renounce the deal.

Instead, she grabbed him by the shirt tails and pulled him on to the bed, on top of her for a passionate kiss.

He was aware that his hardness was pressing in to her and he tried his best not to create any further delicious friction, for fear he would find release too soon.

This wasn’t like Dark Belle, Bartender Belle, or even school girl Belle, who all seemed to have some sexual experience. 

This Belle remained a maiden, he realised, and he intended to make this first time wonderful for her.

He broke from the kiss, Belle mourned the loss, but her cry of frustration quickly turned into cries of delight as he kissed her exposed shoulders, neck and cleavage.

‘Can we lose the clothing?’ He asked, trying to still be caring even in the throes of agonising arousal.

She agreed and with a wave of his hand her dress and various petticoats were banished. 

What he saw before him was a beautiful sight. He had never seen any other iteration of Belle totally undressed before.

She was a vision of pale white skin, soft and full and firm all at the same time. Unblemished, save for a few love bites he had left himself just moments earlier.

‘You next.’ Belle whispered, hopefully.

‘No. You won’t like what you see.’ He told her, not wanting the sight of his scaled, discoloured body to spoil the loss of her virginity.

‘I think it’s only fair.’ She retorted, running her hands over her own breasts and down to her intimate chestnut curls, to highlight her nakedness.

It was delicious torture to imagine those sweet hands running over his own shirtless skin.

Rumplestiltskin swallowed dryly. ‘As you wish.’ He said hoarsely, reluctantly removing his own clothing with a snap of his fingers.

He winced, ready for her rejection.

Instead she just reached out her hands to touch him, exploring the surface of his skin with no hint of disgust whatsoever.

‘Belle. My princess. My wife - ‘ Rumple began to ramble as she ran her hands down the length of his hard cock.

She shifted a little, spreading her legs for him.

‘Let’s consummate this.’ She whispered, voice heady with desire. ‘Save me.’

At that, Rumplestiltskin could resist no longer. He carefully positioned himself and gently pushed his way into her tight, virgin channel.

He was careful and he was slow, and yet her eyes still watered from the sting of it.

He paused for a moment, a moment of sheer torture, to allow Belle to adjust to his entrance.

Then, as gently as he was capable, he began to move inside her. Belle gasped in delight. Rumple made noises which echoed her own.

This is true lovemaking, he thought, in a daze and he buried himself deep inside her again and again 

True love.

‘Belle, my love!’ He shouted out as he came inside her. Desperately grinding her body against his, Belle’s own orgasm came in waves of ecstasy, prolonging Rumple’s own pleasure.

After the deed was done, Rumplestiltskin made them both decent again with just another wave of his hand.

He handed the contract to Belle.

‘It should all be in order.’

‘I’m satisfied.’ She said. ‘In every sense.’

Rumplestiltskin actually blushed at that.

‘I’m very pleased. In every sense.’ He assured her.

‘What now?’ She asked him. ‘Am I just to forget all about you?’ 

Rumple looked at her expression and saw something defiant in it.

He chuckled.

‘I’ll be gone, dearie.’ He told her, not unkindly. ‘But there is another version of me in this world. He won’t know you.’

‘But, if your paths should cross - which I expect they will - and you persevere - which I expect you will - then I know with absolutely certainty that he will come to love you with every fibre of his dark being.’

Blinking back a few bewildered tears at his words, Belle accepted a last, lingering kiss from the man who was to briefly be her husband.

With a click of his fingers, he sent her home and silently wished her well.


	10. Chapter 10

Gravel pathways were flanked by leafy green trees, and the position of the sun suggested it was mid-morning.

‘Belle? What on Earth are you wearing?’ An incredulous female voice demanded from behind as Belle walked through her latest surroundings.

Turning slowly, Belle was strangely pleased at the voice’s confirmation that this was still a version of the world known as Earth, much as the Enchanted Forest had been.

A young woman, about her own age, was staring at Belle with amused surprise. According to a gold necklace above her rather exposed cleavage, her name was Ruby.

‘Look at the state of you!’ Ruby crowed, but in a friendly manner.

Belle didn’t quite understand. Every time she moved from place to place, her clothes reverted to fully laundered, her skin to scrubbed clean and she felt fully groomed.

Then, as the stranger linked arms with her, Belle understood that in this reality she must be a friend.

‘Is this what they have you dressing in for drama group?’ 

Belle clicked that it was her dress itself, not the cleanliness of it, that was in question. She had looked at her companion’s low-cut and short attire - but here, she seemed the one who was more out of place.

The other woman walked quickly, making conversation peppered with words that Belle couldn’t quite understand.

‘... so I said to Granny, this semester will be different - I don’t need any more diner shifts, my studies will come first - ’

Belle just smiled and nodded as she was all but dragged along. The other woman didn’t seem to notice anything was amiss.

When they finally stopped at a crossroads on their path, Belle spotted several way signs, all marked ‘University of Storybrooke’. 

‘Tell me you at least have time to change before your physics lecture?’ The dark haired Ruby asked Belle, with a twinkle in her eye. ‘You are not going to get Professor Gold’s attention unless you flaunt your assets!’ She laughed, wiggling mock-seductively.

Belle rolled her eyes at the display , but then a flash of recognition made her heart skip a beat. 

Professor Gold. A version of Rumple was indeed here, again, as always.

‘I mean, you are a beauty, Belle, but there are 200 other students in that lecture hall! You want him to notice you, right? And not for your period costume?’

Belle nodded slowly. If she was any quieter than her counterpart in this reality, Ruby showed no concern over it.

‘Come and check out my wardrobe!’ the vivacious Ruby insisted gleefully, grabbing Belle by the hand past a sign that said ‘Dormitories’.

The next half hour rushed by in a blur to Belle, who had found herself being dressed like a doll in these strange fashions.

‘Now that’s more like it!’ Ruby enthusiastically admired Belle, who was staring at herself in the full-length mirror.

Ruby had provided a pair of the shortest shorts in all the realms. At home, shorts were longer and only worn by young boys.

These were tight, almost to the point of uncomfortable, but her newest friend was determined to convince her that her  
asset was well and truly flattered in them.

‘You are going to give the man a heart attack!’ Ruby exclaimed. ‘Here, this will give your breasts an even bigger boost.’ 

Belle recognised a corset, but this was the first one she had seen that was cropped not far below the breasts, her midriff apparently meant to remain exposed, with not even a slip to cover her modesty further.

Turning a little awkwardly in the mirror, checking herself at different angles, Belle asked ‘This is what... Professor Gold would like?’

Ruby had the good grace to hesitate before answering diplomatically ‘Well, I don’t know the man’s taste, but it should certainly be enough to keep his attention away from grading papers after class. You better get going, girl!’ Ruby enthusiastically shooed Belle our of the room.

Belle self-consciously retraced their earlier steps, stopping regularly to adjust her foreign clothing, until she arrived back to the crossroads with the sign posts. 

Physics Building she read on one and followed its direction. 

On finding a set of double doors marked ‘large lecture theatre’ Belle cautiously proceeded through. The room was busy, packed with young adults conversing. She heard snippets all round as she sidled along a row, planning to take a seat and wait for Rumple’s arrival.

‘Gold failed my last essay, the bastard!’ She heard a bitter tirade behind her. Belle smiled a little at the idea that her master seemed equally unpopular in this reality. She thought of him as an acquired taste.

A hushed silence fell as the double doors swung open, revealing the physics professor, short in stature but large in presence. In a world without magic, Belle could still feel his power.

Barely looking up at his class in the lecture theatre, Gold made his way to the podium using a cane for support. He then stared at the class almost forebodingly, ready to begin.

Belle’s heart flipped when his eyes briefly met hers. Was she imagining a flash of recognition?

The squeak of a marker pen was audible in the silent theatre as he briskly wrote a phrase on a white board. 

Multiverse Theory. As Professor Gold underlined it twice, Belle leaned forward in her seat. This couldn’t be a coincidence. Not given the nature of the magic that was transporting her between worlds every 24 hours. She was meant to be right here, right now.

Belle listened intently to Gold’s voice  
as it smoothly discussed things she couldn’t understand but had experienced first hand.

Multiple versions of herself and her loved ones. An infinite universe with  
infinite possibilities. Schrödinger’s cat which was either dead, living or somehow both at once. 

This world is magical , Belle realised. Just a different sort of magic. And unsurprisingly, this world’s version of Rumplestiltskin had a deep, mesmerising understanding of it.

Belle hung on to his every word - some familiar from when she helped him research as the dark one, some new and bewildering.

Quantum theory. Cosmology. Complex symbols which Belle recognised as mathematics were scrawled on the white board, but they were far beyond anything she had studied with her childhood tutor.

The minutes became an hour, and Gold rounded off his lecture smoothly, then abruptly dismissed the class. 

Students began filing out of the doors and away from the apparently-feared Professor Gold.

As the aforementioned was shuffling papers into an expensive-looking briefcase, Belle gradually approached him. 

‘Professor?’ She began tentatively.

‘Miss French.’ He muttered, keeping his eyes on the clasp of the case he was fastening, which took longer than seemed necessary, almost as if he were trying to avoid looking directly at the scarcely dressed young woman in front of him.

Only when the last person exited the theatre, did Gold allow himself to look at her. His eyes did a quick survey of Belle from top to bottom and although he attempted to show no reaction, Belle noticed that he gripped hold of his cane tighter.

‘How can I help you?’ He asked, his body visibly tense.

Despite the lack of familiarity in his voice, he was still so Rumple and it was all she could do not to teach out to him, touch him, desperate to melt his tension away.

Instead, Belle got to the point. ‘Can you put any of this into practise, Professor Gold?’ she asked, gesturing at the various formulae and symbols still on the board.

She knew she barely had 22 hours left with this Rumple, and this was the best lead she had come across. This was her chance to better understand her predicament and ask for help engineering a way back home. Not to Avonlea. But to her   
Rumple.

Gold pushed his characteristically long hair back with one hand, seemingly amazed that a student wished to discuss physics further with him after class.

Belle gently laid a hand on his arm as she awaited his response, and she felt the older man gave a slight, involuntary shudder.

‘Miss French... you can have the TA position.’ He told her, softly. ‘Your marks in the subject alone merit it. There’s no need for any of.... this.’ He gestured helplessly up and down at Belle’s appearance.

Belle blushed faintly, realising that she had his attention, but perhaps the Belle French of this world has already earned his respect. She hoped that taking fashion advice from Ruby hadn’t ruined that for her counterpart.

‘Thank you, Professor.’ Belle smiled, ignoring any reference to her style of dress. ‘But I really would like to discuss the many-worlds theory with you. Now, if you have the time.’

‘There’s another class due in here .’ Gold noted. Belle nodded, biting her lip gently in her disappointment. 

Gold noticed. ‘We could talk in my office?’ he suggested, a little more warmly.

Belle smiled gratefully. 

‘I really appreciate you giving me some time at short notice.’ She said, by way of acceptance. They walked in reasonably comfortable silence down a corridor, eventually turning left through a door which Gold had just unlocked for them.

There was only one chair at the desk. Gold gestured that Belle should take it, but she shook her head, aware that the professor was still relying on his cane for support. ‘Thank you, but I’m fine perched here.’ She said, lowering herself onto the surface of his desk.

‘Although, it is a little cold in here.’ She admitted with a laugh.

Gold’s dark eyes warmly returned her amusement.

‘Here.’ He said, taking a white lab coat from the back of his office door, and draping it over her shoulders. 

‘Thanks.’ Belle beamed at him. He smiled, a little awkwardly. 

‘It’s no matter.’ Rumple cleared his throat softly before speaking again. ‘Miss French, it’s not that your efforts weren’t ...  
appreciated, on some level. But I can assure you, I had already noticed you before you applied for the TA position.’ 

‘I understand.’ Belle replied, a little embarrassed on her alter-ego’s behalf.

‘Now about the Many-Worlds hypothesis -‘ Gold began.

He was interrupted by a knock outside his office door, and a distinctive voice passed through it.

‘Mr Gold? It’s Miss French. I am so sorry I missed the class today.’ 

Gold raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
Belle was rooted to the spot in shock. She had no idea why this possibility had never occurred to her.

Standing on the other side of that door, was another version of herself.

Gold rose from his seated position and, remembering to grab his cane, went to open the door. 

When he confirmed who was behind it, his face went ash white.

Sure enough, when Belle turned round, she could have been staring into a mirror.

A mirror that was looking almost queasy in disbelief. Neither Belle knew what to say.

So Gold spoke.

‘What the HELL is going on?’ He demanded, urgently.

The Belle already inside the office took a deep breath.

‘Well, it’s about the Many-Worlds hypothesis.’ she echoed. 

Then a long silence commenced.


End file.
